charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Fallon
An agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, Ashley Fallon was a young woman who was attacked by a Wendigo causing her to transform into one. Although she had become a Wendigo, she kept up pretenses by continuing to work at the FBI. Ashley found her way to San Francisco where she attacked Charmed One Piper Halliwell, slashing her arm causing Piper to become a Wendigo. Quick Facts Full Name: Ashley Fallon Also Known As: Agent Fallon, The Wendigo Birthdate: 1970's (presumably) Birthplace: San Francisco, California (presumably) Gender: Female Species: Wendigo, Human (formerly) Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Occupation: Agent at the FBI Ashley's History Although it is unknown when, sometime in her adulthood, Ashley was attacked and scratched by a Wendigo ultimately causing her to transform into one. She maintained her job at the Federal Bureau of Investigation while targeting victims, including the lover of a man named Billy, who pursued the creature in order to avenge his lover's death. Attacking Piper Halliwell While Piper Halliwell was attempting to change a flat tire on a quiet rural road, she was on her cellular phone talking to her sisters who were trying to explain how to change the tire but the phone went dead. She ran to a nearby phone booth where she was suddenly attacked by Ashley. Ashley scratched Piper's arm and pushed down the booth with her inside but she was quickly frightened and ran off when a man, Billy, shot a flare gun launching a flare directly towards the creature - who was afraid of fire because fire can melt its heart of ice. Billy then took Piper to the hospital. Meeting the Halliwell Sisters When Prue and Phoebe Halliwell went to see how Piper was and to pick her up from the hospital, Andy Trudeau was there and brought Prue and Phoebe to Piper. While they were talking, Ashley Fallon interupted and Andy introduced her to the sisters. Visiting Piper at Halliwell Manor After Piper returned to Halliwell Manor from the hospital, Ashley visited her to check on how she was doing and to give her her business card in case Piper wants to discuss the attack. Ashley asked Piper how the scratch from the Wendigo was and when Piper raised her bandaged arm, Ashley touched it and reminded Piper to take care of it to prevent infection. Killing Billy After searching The Book of Shadows, Piper discovered that the creature that attacked both her and Billy's lover was a Wendigo and she explained this to Billy who later met with Ashley Fallon in a car garage at her office, While the two were discussing what Piper told him, Billy pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it with a lighter but when the flame exited the lighter, Ashley backed away and shielded herself. Billy realized she was the Wendigo and Ashley quickly reacted, breaking Billy's neck. Meeting with Andy Trudeau in Golden Gate Park When Andy decided to stake out the park where the Wendigo attack took place to try to see if the creature would show up again, Ashley told him she would go along with him as well. The two met in the park late in the afternoon and when the sun went down, Ashley transformed in the Wendigo and knocked Andy unconscious. The Charmed Ones Discover Ashley is the Wendigo On the evening of a full moon, the Charmed Ones discovered that Ashley was the Wendigo and Prue and Phoebe handcuffed Piper to a pipe in the Attic of Halliwell Manor in order to prevent her from transforming and attacking people in public but after Prue and Phoebe left, Piper transformed into a Wendigo and broke free and went to the park. Prue and Phoebe arrived at the park that Piper was attacked in where they found Ashley preparing to cut out Andy's heart. Piper, in Wendigo form then appeared, and she and Ashley fought, confusing Prue and Phoebe. Ashley is Vanquished Prue fired a flare at Piper but she froze it and they realized they shot at the wrong Wendigo. Prue then used her power of Telekinesis to move the flare in front of Ashley instead, the scene unfroze and Ashley was destroyed; Piper transformed back into her normal self. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Prue Halliwell Category: Season 1